cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Dragonic Overlord "The Demonic"/@comment-34239467-20180106165933
This sounds awesome, right now I run legend and destiny for the fact they are the 2 best, but legend deosn't hvae the retiring power I need, he only is kinda helpful with his restanding stride thing. However Zieg and Ace cover that very nicely. And his other effect gives you a random flame dragon card, it felt very underpowering for a dragonic overlord card. He didn't really retire that much, which is why I ran Titan, and I still do in case I am forced to ride legend. But even with this card, you have to read it twice to understand that it isn't all that good or cool. It's only card that can work with it's stride ability is the Ace. Which he is nice to have with the new kagero rear guards and all, but the fact of that being the only stride you can use to aid this card kinda stinks. I'd rather have the legends find a card ability, because it can do it without needing certain cards to do anything. and the own stride ability isn't all the great either, it doesn't give you +15000 power, but that might just be a typo, but you have to counterblast and put a grade 3 from drop to the bottom of your deck, and thats for a maybe retire, not even a guarenteed one. Granted with the legend they have to have a rear guard in order for you to be able to stand, but at least it's guranteed. You don't plus any more than using any other stride by using legend cause he makes you discard three cards from hand to restand. However he still costs less for more, cause this card says when it hits. Legend doesn't even need to hit the rear guard to restand. And even at that, legend costs less to pull off, only a counterblast and the normal discard a grade 3. The thing is about this card thou is that it doesn't require a card from hand, only from drop. But I'd rather put one down in all honesty, for the fact of defeat flar, high flame, and other cards that require you to recycle, so that way you can. All in all, legend is still better than this card, if you added more to it in order to make it a better card, like +15000 power when striding itself, and not having it be on stand either have it on attack to stand a rear guard, keep the overlord name however, cause at least that way 2 cards can fit the requirements, because of Purge and Ace. And for the top ability, it would need to be erased completely and started over, maybe with somethign along the lines of GB4 counter blast 1, discard a grade 3, get the +15000 power, +1 grade and +1 drive, when it swings at a vanguard, if it hits restand 2 of your rear guards, if it doesn't hit retire 2 of theirs, or maybe it could be the other way, if it doesn't hit stand 2 and if it does retire 2. And it might be better with 2 counterblasts, and last but not least I'd change the name from demonic, cause that doesn't suit him anymore, I'd call him Dragonic Overlord the Relentless, I really like this, it does seem pretty fair, maybe it needs some more buffs or maybe needs to be nerfed a little, but either way it would be a great card to run with destiny, so that way you can counter a ton more things, and which one is main depends on what clan your opponent runs. This card would be amazing to have, idk how it would tie into the story, but I do know it would be one of the coolest things ever. Thats just my thoughts however, and who knows, this idea might go places if the right people see it. But then again, just my thoughts on how this card should be established.